


swing a little closer

by orphan_account



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, I think that's what it's called, POV, cause fluff is awesome, then suuuuper fluffy, uh a little bit of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8183954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Johnny and Dora. Oh, Johnny and Dora. Jake remembers that day like it was seared into his memory with a laser.





	

Reason one: Amy came to the precinct after she left her old one. Jake still isn't entirely sure why she left, because she doesn't like to think about it, but he think it has something to do with some bigoted idiot, and he clenches his fists whenever he thinks about someone being rude to Amy. But it's probably okay, because then she came to the nine nine, and they met each other. 

Reason two: They were partners. Who knows why the old captain assigned them to each other, maybe he thought it would be funny to watch them bicker. And bicker they did. Jake is pretty sure Amy had a fairly low opinion of him from the get go, and he knows he didn't think highly of her, but slowly, as they worked together, they saw more and more of each other's skill. 

Reason three: The Bet. Their first ever official (not exactly) date. Not even as a couple. Jake was just trying to humiliate Amy until her cheeks turned completely red. But then they got called to duty, and they had to work. And Jake turned down the relief team, and that was when he realized he was slightly in love with Amy Santiago. But only slightly. 

Reason four: Jake's stint undercover. Or, to be more specific, the minutes just before he went undercover. "Romantic stylez." He cringes whenever he thinks about it, and smiles at the same time. He remembers saying the words, and he remembers the slightly shocked look on her face as she tried to process what he was saying, and the fact that he was going undercover. He kind've thinks that entire day was a blur for her, and it went by pretty fast for him too. 

Reason five: He came back. Thank god. Then her told her what he said was a lie. Then he told her it was true. And she was still dating Teddy. And then he was dating Sophia. 

Reason six: The "romantic getaway". Oops, he thinks whenever he remembers it. From inviting Teddy, to the dolls lining his and Sophia's room, to the awkward dinner which caused Amy to break up with Teddy, the entire thing was a disaster. And then, a few weeks later, Sophia breaks up with him. And then Amy says she doesn't want to date cops. And then he's really bummed out. 

Reason seven: Johnny and Dora. Oh, Johnny and Dora. Jake remembers that day like it was seared into his memory with a laser. How she sprung the engagement thing on him, and her lips kissing his cheek. Thinking they could go back to being themselves, but then the table next to them knows about the "engagement" and they have to keep pretending. And then, when they're trying to keep their cover, the only thing he can think about is kissing her, and he accidentally does. And she seems to kiss him back. But he's not quite sure until a few hours later. They're hiding behind a tree, and their guy arrives, but he sees them. And they have to stay hidden, and then Amy does what he's been wanting to do this whole time. He can feel her hands on his neck, and in his hair, and he has to keep reminding himself, this isn't real, this isn't real, this isn't real. They get the guy. 

Reason eight: Holt leaves. Jake feels like he's going to sneeze and cry and laugh all at the same time. And then he sees Amy leave the main part of the precinct, and by instinct he follows her. He finds her in the records room, and she looks like she's only just holding back tears.  
"Hey." He says.  
"Hey."  
"I thought I'd find you in here." Jake feels like he's analyzing every word she says.  
"I just needed to process the captain's news." She seems so small and vulnerable in this moment, and Jake feels lucky that she can appear this way in front of him. And then he makes some quip about his dad. And then,  
"So a lot of change around here, huh?" She says, and then he's bending down slightly to kiss her, to reassure her that everything will be okay, and her hands slide up around his neck, and his hands press against her back, and finally, what seems like for the first time in his life, he feels truly, undoubtedly safe. Then Amy is pulling back, and her arms slide back down his neck, but their foreheads are still touching, just for a second, and then he can see her whole face, and she raises her eyebrows, but not in a mocking way, more disbelieving, like she's questioning what just happened. And to be quite honest, Jake is too. But it's ok, because her hands are still on his chest, and he can still stare into her eyes, and just breathe. Of course they're going to have to go back out soon, but right now, right here, this moment is theirs.


End file.
